


Milk-Full

by MFLuder



Series: The Awakening [2]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: (just referenced here), (light), Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Batfamily Plays Rooftop Tag (DCU), Bisexual Dick Grayson, Coming In Pants, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gay Jason Todd, Gender Dysphoria, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Kid Fic, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omega Dick Grayson, POV Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: It's Dick's first night on patrol since Lily was born. He's still breastfeeding, though, and very sensitive.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: The Awakening [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770496
Comments: 10
Kudos: 211





	Milk-Full

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoncitomikolino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/gifts).



> Basically, this story came about because I am easily inspired, there was a picture of a nursing bra, and all someone has to say is something vaguely related to my interests and I'm like WILL WRITE (also, Discord). Thanks, Cherry, this is all for you!
> 
> You probably _don't_ have to read _The Awakening_ if you're just here for the lactation kink, but certain references will make more sense. ~~Do it.~~

Seven months after Lily’s birth, Jason and Dick give her and John over to Grandpa Bruce and Selina for the night and head out for Dick’s first patrol in almost a year. Lily’s been needier than John was, fussy; more demanding of Dick’s milk, but also of Jason’s affection. She’s definitely his daughter, from her green eyes to her nose and pale skin. She will literally cry when Jason tries to leave the room while she’s nursing and stop eating to wail her little lungs out, so the two of them have gotten comfortable having the shared time. It’s just kept Dick’s return to vigilantism a little delayed.

He doesn’t seem to mind as much this time, more comfortable in his post-pregnancy body than he was with John. He’s still impatient about weaning Lily, because her feeding is keeping his breasts fuller than he’d like, but it mostly comes out in little sighs and cheerful whining about his chest size, than any of the bitterness he had the first time.

Jason knows it’s tough on Dick, knows that Dick experiences dysphoria on a day-to-day basis, only made more complicated by the choice he made to get pregnant again. He wishes there was a way to assure him, to thank him for making – _keeping_ – their family. If he’s honest, Jason sometimes gets frustrated with Dick. It’s just that, Jason loves Dick’s body; he wanted him before the Awakening and obviously he wanted him after. After two babies, Jason still wants him. So when he sees Dick suffer through periods of hating himself or not wanting Jason to touch him, it strikes something deep in his belly that’s part alpha drive to please his mate, and all Jason, wanting Dick to accept his love and for that love to do more; to _fix_.

But he also knows it isn’t about him and nothing he says or does can change Dick’s feelings about his body and the changes it went through. So, he does his best to not let Dick see his frustrations. He just listens and tries to gauge when Dick is in the mood and when he isn’t and tries to show, every day, just how much Jason loves him – and his body – for more than its biology or looks, but for its ability to feed and care for their family, for its ability to take down criminals with a grace unmatched, for his easy leadership style that has most of the League listening to his suggestions over comms, even before he’s officially joined the team.

They agreed actually, that once Lily is less demanding of Dick’s milk, he’ll start joining League meetings at the Watchtower, and when she’s a year, he’ll join the team fulltime. 

But tonight. Tonight, Gotham is theirs.

They drop their bikes off at one of their stash points in downtown and then Dick, sexy and powerful-looking in his newly redesigned Nightwing suit – marked by blue finger stripes and shoulder emblems that release into bird-a-rangs – looks over and smiles, slow and easy.

“Race?” he asks, and Jason knows he’d see, if it weren’t for the white lenses, Dick’s blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

“You’re on, babe,” he responds, a grin crossing his own face under the helmet.

~~~

The two spend twenty minutes leaping across rooftops after each other, a game of cat-and-mouse that Jason’s plenty happy to have Dick win, if only for the broad smile that crosses his face. They’re interrupted by a robbery in progress at a small bodega on 5th and Central. From there it’s off to the races, one petty crime after another.

Gotham’s full of small potatoes tonight. Jason’s glad, though not for the reasons Dick might be inclined to think. He’s not worried Dick’s out of practice or shape, that he couldn’t take down Cobblepot or Scarecrow tonight if they decided to join the fray. It’s more that he’s enjoying the time with Dick, to revel in how they work out in the field as well as at home and in bed. It’s rare for Red Hood and Nightwing to be seen together – as usually one of them is with the kids – not that Gotham’s crime element knows _that_. If anything, the rumor is the two vigilantes don’t get along. Different methods and such.

They don’t do anything to dissuade the idea. It makes it all the scarier when the two _do_ team up. Plus, it helps maintain Red Hood’s status as the second scariest alpha in the city. Which is also helped along by anyone insulting Nightwing, suggesting he’s anything lesser than the other Bats in the city; that an omega or beta is lesser-than to begin with. Sure, Dick can fight his own battles, but if his mate isn’t there, it calms Jason’s alpha to throw an extra hard punch.

The lack of significant crime means they get to soar the skies together, taunt the criminals, and banter with Gordon when they meet at a crime scene, perp already in hand. The commissioner takes a moment to step away and ask after John and Lily, noting they should call Babs and arrange a playdate with Bryce again, soon. Gordon and Jason both hold back a chuckle as they watch Dick’s normally tanned skin go ashen. Bryce is Babs and Dinah’s daughter, born between John and Lily, and a little hellion; inclined to demand Dick do all sorts of tricks for her and leading John around like she’s already got a claim on him.

Then it’s off on another ping from Tim who is on the way to his current undercover gig. Nightwing waves at Gordon and Red Hood is already commandeering a ride.

~~~

By the time they stop a bar fight from turning ugly – some betaphobic alpha, looking to beat someone up tonight – the two take to the roof of the place, feeling its bass beneath their feet. Jason removes his helmet, takes a deep breath of lingering cigarette smoke, and shakes his curls from his face. He looks over at Dick who is breathing a bit hard, though probably more from excitement than actual exertion. His hair is windswept over his forehead and mask; it leaves him looking particularly sexy.

Jason leans in, adrenaline pumping, and kisses him: a big sloppy smack. Dick grimaces but doesn’t actually object, so Jason hauls him in for an actual kiss until the other man winces under his hands.

“Hey, are you hurt?” he asks, stepping back, concerned, instantly looking Dick over. 

“No, no, I’m fine.”

“Dick,” Jason says, flat. He sets his helmet on the edge of the brick building.

“I’m not hurt. Just sensitive.” He gestures at his chest.

Oh. 

_Oh_.

“It’s just the suit. It’s so tight and it rubs…” Dick winces again. “I can tell I’m leaking and it’s not a great feeling.”

“Leaking?” Jason asks, brows raised. He reaches out to trace the Nightwing symbol and out of nowhere, a crease shows up and suddenly Dick’s suit is popping open, right from the middle of his chest plate, revealing one of his pecs. Jason’s mouth drops and he stares, agape.

“Oops,” Dick says and tries to close the panel; it won’t close, though, the seam of the symbol and his suit refusing to meet. “New feature; work in progress, still. I didn’t want to ask for Tim’s help.” He gives a frustrated huff and lets his arms drop.

Jason takes advantage and swoops in, pressing Dick back against the roof access door behind them. He bends, just a bit, to get a better look at Dick hanging out of his suit under the watery moon. He’s seen them before, of course; every night, in fact. He’s watched Dick feed Lily, watched him pump. But there’s something utterly _obscene_ about one plump tit framed by his suit that has Jason sweating.

Dick’s still wearing his mask, eyes hidden, but Jason can feel the hitch of his breath when he stretches down, his hands braced on the wall behind Dick’s head. He brushes his lips against bare skin, feeling goosebumps either from the cool night air or anticipation. Jason breathes in the mix of orange and petrichor, almost overwhelming now that his nose is pressed against skin. Jason does it again, pressing a little harder in a small circle around the areola and is granted a small gasp.

“Oh, babe, you _are_ sensitive. How did I not know how much?”

Dick looks up and away. “It’s not as bad outside the suit. My normal shirts aren’t as rough. I had to put…pads. In the suit.”

“Pads?”

Dick guides one of his hands to the part of the suit that’s opened. Sure enough, there’s a bit of soft foam padding inside. It’s damp. Jason groans; his alpha purrs. He licks the dampness, coating the spot with his spit, making it smell like them. “Fuck. One of these days I’m gonna wear your suit and then make you patrol in it all night, smelling of me,” he says, voice a little raspy.

“You won’t fit. Too short; too broad.”

“Don’t test me, Grayson,” he growls, playfully, leaning back into Dick’s space, brushing their noses together. He rests his eyes and scents his partner for a moment. He can’t resist for long, though, and brings up one hand to play with the nipple on display for him. Dick arches into his touch, a silent plea for more. Jason bends down, then, capturing Dick’s nipple between his lips, feeling every ridge, pucker, and bump with a gentle press of his tongue.

“Gonna have to work on the fastening…I guess…” Dick says, breath heavy in between words, before moaning and arching his back even further to press his full pec and puffy nipple into Jason’s mouth.

Jason pulls back, just to hear his husband whine. The sound travels straight to his cock. “I guess so, babe. Unless you want to be flashing off your tits to Joker next time.”

“Ew, stop,” Dick pretends to gag. “I don’t even want…why would you _say_ that?” 

Jason grins and puts his lips back on Dick’s nipple, sucking, and the other man’s laugh becomes another moan.

“Jason,” Dick says, bringing one hand up to cup at Jason’s neck. He can feel the pads of his armored fingers digging into his hair; the grip is gentle, but the suit is not, and it has his own hands falling from surrounding Dick’s head to clutching at his waist and back.

“Fuck, babe. You taste so good. _Smell_ so good. Going all citrus for me.”

Dick lets out a small cry, one leg creeping up around Jason’s hip. Jason’s hand slides down his waist to sleek hip, down around his thigh to grab. Dick’s nipple bobs against his mouth again and Jason laves it with his tongue while his grip tightens and loosens on his thigh, coaxing Dick up and down on his toes, getting a small friction building. They’re going to come, he’s decided, even if it’s simple, juvenile rubbing off; even though both of their suits keep either from feeling each other length.

Jason has never had a thing for breasts, what with the whole, not being attracted to women thing. He still doesn’t; not really. It’s all because it’s _Dick_. Dick and his perfect handful of milk-full pectoral. It’s dark so he can’t really make out its color, but he knows Dick’s body well and he’s sure the peaked nipple is brown, blushing with attention.

Dick continues to rut against him, little ‘ah’s’ falling from his mouth. He’s so sensitive right now, citrus blooming from all his glans, surrounding Jason like in heat, like they’re in bed and he’s moving in and out of Dick right now – all because they’ve been out long enough that he either needs Lily to feed or needs to pump. 

Jason shifts and then bites.

Dick’s scream is surely heard from every open window on the block, even over the bar music. Jason doesn’t know whether to be embarrassed or proud. He glances up, keeping his teeth tight around the bud.

One of Dick’s hands flew up to his mouth and he’s now biting down on his own fist. In the dim moonlight, Jason can see the barest hint of red cheeks and he definitely feels more proud.

“Yeah, babe? You like it? Gonna scream and let all of Gotham know you’re getting fucked?”

Dick removes his hand and Jason can feel the heat of his glare, even though he can’t see it. “I’m not getting fucked.”

Jason laughs. “No, not yet. When we get home. But you sure sound like it’s that good.” 

Dick mumbles something.

“What was that?” he asks, still snickering. He lets his lips brush under Dick’s chin, his lips just out of reach if he doesn’t want to rearrange their bodies. Which, he doesn’t.

“I said,” Dick enunciates, “I can’t help I’m so sensitive.”

“Sensitive enough to be leaking, babe.” Jason barely brushes the tip of his tongue to the perky nipple. If anything, it puckers harder, tightening, under his touch.

“Jas—little wing, _baby_ ,” Dick chokes out.

Jason’s body locks up and he swears, he almost comes then. It’s so rare for Dick to call him a pet name. It sends fire shooting through his veins and he can’t tease Dick anymore.

He fondles with his tongue, alternating patterns and speed. He gives small bites around it, listening each time to the high-pitched whine coming from Dick, feeling the other man practically writhe against him. It’s an effort to get away, but also to ask for more, as his body undulates against Jason’s.

He’s got both hands in Jason’s hair now, tangling as best they can in his curls while still wearing gloves, shoving his face into his chest. Jason begins to suck in earnest, taking Dick’s nipple deep into his mouth. He sucks and he sucks, not meaning anything by it beyond the eroticism of pleasuring Dick just from this, feeling his husband and father to his children buck against him, about to come undone.

And then he tastes it. 

_Milk_.

Sweet, _sweet_ milk begins to bead on his tongue. He’s found a latch. 

_Fuck_.

He pulls away for a moment. “Dick, babe, you’re lactating. I can _taste_ you.”

Dick’s head comes up, not quite so arched anymore and he seems to stare at Jason. Then he looks down and so does Jason.

There’s a bead of milk hanging off the tip of his nipple.

They both let out sounds too loud for being outside on a rooftop.

“Fuck, Jason. I’m so _full_. I need—I need you to help. Suck me.”

“Yeah, babe. Whatever you need,” Jason responds.

He returns his lips to Dick’s nipple and tries to find that latch again. When he does, Dick throws his head back once more and begins a steady rocking pace against him, his sounds getting faster, his noises breathier.

“I never—”

Jason doesn’t hear what Dick never because he adjusts his grip, pushes them closer together, all he can do to provide more friction without undoing their suits and Dick cuts himself off. He keeps sucking, tasting the thick milk that comes and seriously, this is a new kink for him, developing here and now. It’s less the actual taste than Dick’s responsiveness, his breathy moans, the way he’s clinging to Jason in a way he hardly does outside of heat. He keeps sucking until the thin stream becomes a trickle, drinking some of it, letting some roll down his chin.

He rolls his tongue over the bud while sucking extra hard and he’s rewarded with Dick crying out, his body shaking in a way that suggests he’s coming. His hands scramble at Jason’s neck, press him in until Jason can’t even breathe, but Jason doesn’t need to, just grips Dick tighter, hands on waist and thigh and does what he can for his mate as he quakes through his climax.

“Jay, Jay…” Dick trails off as he comes down, petting his hands across Jason’s face, brushing the spilt milk away.

He tilts Jason’s face up then, looking at Jason with an unreadable expression if Jason were anyone else. But Jason isn’t and he knows the curve of Dick’s lips, the flare of his nostrils, the softness of his facial features, even under the mask, enough to know Dick is happy and feeling good.

He smiles back, something cockier and bigger, just like Dick would expect. 

Sure enough, Dick snorts. Then he moves his thigh down from Jason’s hip and presses down on his crotch, in between his thighs.

“You don’t have to,” Jason tells him.

Dick smirks. “If I get you off now, it means you’ll last longer later.” He pauses, presses his big hands along Jason’s face, thumb brushing across his lower lip. “And I’m not done yet, Jay.”

Jason closes his eyes and surrenders, leaning into Dick’s consuming kiss, grinding against the thigh he’s given. Their height difference is just enough that it’s the perfect placement and he doesn’t hold himself back. It’s a hard fought orgasm he finally achieves, his suit not really providing enough friction, but then he licks his lips in between one of their kisses and his fingers find Dick’s bare nipple, tugging at it and the taste of his mate’s milk and the croon Dick makes against his lips sends him over; an orgasm more emotional than physical.

As he comes down, Dick continues to kiss him in between whispered words like, “I can taste myself on you,” and “you’re so good to me, Jay.” It leaves him feeling warm and not only because of his orgasm.

When they’ve both calmed down enough, Jason rests his head against Dick’s shoulder. His lips brush Dick’s neck, just above his suit. He reaches a hand up and does his best to re-latch Dick’s suit until Dick’s hand shoos him away and he does it himself, this time getting it closed.

“You might actually use Tim’s help to fix that,” Jason says, both teasing and serious.

“Let’s call it a night, hmm?” Dick says, quiet, ignoring his comment. “My other side is still full, and I bet Lily’s giving Bruce a hell of a time.”

“I bet she is. Just like her daddy.”

Dick punches him in the side for the comment. “Come on, _mate_ ,” he cajoles. “The sooner home and sooner fed, the sooner you can get your cock in me.”

Jason growls and it’s not all alpha flair.

Dick laughs and steps away. He moves to the edge of the building and looks over his shoulder. “Race you back to the bikes!” He’s off, before Jason can even fully understand his words, laugh floating back on the air, his ass magnificent as he leaps away and across the nearest rooftop, swooping down between the buildings before his tether catches.

“You’re on, babe,” Jason says to himself, and shoves his helmet back on, before he’s got his own grapple out and is soaring above the gargoyles in pursuit.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Babs is an alpha. Dinah's almost sad she wasn't in Gotham during the Awakening; she's pretty sure she'd have been an alpha after.~~
> 
> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
